Difference
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Sometimes things can end up differently than they are supposed to be. Rated M for mature content and cussing.


**Difference**

**This is Infinity Warrior, with a different story now.**

**I do not own SEGA, or the Sonic Team, but I do own the songs that I make here. They are original and made by me. **

**SonicXAmy**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

_Sometimes things happen differently than we wanted them to. Do, we really have the knowledge to determine what happens to whom and whom happens to what? This story is based off of something called the MWI, or the many-worlds interpretation. If you do not understand it, then I suggest you look it up._

_Thank you for reading. Infinity Warrior._

* * *

Sweat dripping from his forehead. Nervousness erupting from his very soul. Time was running out. Nothing much to do except wait and prepare himself. _'Come on. Can't let your fans down!' _he thought. He picked his water bottle up and wiped the sweat off his face. A sip of water was taken.

A red Echidna entered in. "Yo man. It's almost time. You ready man?" he asked. He shook his head. "It's alright. Just take a deep breath and slap yourself on the face." he told him. Obviously, he would take the Echidna's advice, he was his best friend.

So, he took a breath and held it as long as he could. After he let it go, he slapped himself and stood up out of his chair. "Let's do it." he said. The Echidna nodded. As they both walked, the Echidna was mentally preparing himself, while the other guy was nervous as hell.

The stage was only a few feet away. He took a sigh and opened his eyes. "Ready?" he asked. "More than i'll ever be." the Echidna replied. "Let's do this." he replied.

As they both walked onto the stage, it was dark, and fans were screaming their names.

"Hellllllllooooooo Station Square!" he yelled, with the fans increasing their screams for him more and more. The Echidna went flew to the other part of the stage and then yelled, "Are you ready?" More noise.

The Echidna put his microphone close to his mouth and yelled, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The screams were deafening at this point. "Alright then, give it up for Infinity!" the Echidna yelled.

A blue hedgehog with a grey jacket on stage was highlighted by a spotlight. "Hello everyone!" Infinity yelled. A lot of girls squealed and the guys yelled for him to go. "Let me introduce, my main man. Check it y'all, give a round of cheers for... Knuckles!" Infinity yelled.

Another spotlight poured light upon Knuckles and he made a pose. Everyone yelled again. "You guys ready?" Knuckles yelled. The crowd replied, "Yes!" Knuckles put his hand to his ear and cupped it, then yelled, "What was that?" The crowd yelled back and then Knuckles. "Infinity, I think we should go for it. What do you think?" he asked.

Infinity made a pose, "Hm.. I think you're right." he replied. "Let's do this!" they yelled through their microphones at the same time.

Music poured out through the stereos and a beat escaped from them.

"This is for all those people out there who want something." Infinity said, echoing through the stereo.

"_Yea! You all know me, gots my friend Knuckles without a doubt, you see? It's me! Infinity!_" He begun.

"Y_ea, life goes on and on, look! It's coming, now its gone. Just know that, I shall be upon this one world, strong and free! Y'all know me, but what about he?_" Infinity ends his verse, switching over to Knuckles.

"_Watch out, look towards the skies, they all make lies about me, it is just the sick reality of what people want to become of me. Yea._" he raps.

The music stops.

"_Knuckles, is one of the best._" the music plays through the words then stops again.

"_Knuckles, can beat all of the rest._" the music seemed to be following his words.

"_Knuckles, doesn't ever jest._" the music added.

The beat continued.

"_Just remember to address and not to transgress._" The music changes completely and Infinity begins.

"_I'm the fastest thing alive, never wanting to die, because I can see what beholds into the reality, of all those people keeping quiet to me. It's just that, I know that we all can foresee, or at least see the moment, as we consider this time if it should or shouldn't be potent. Y'know, I really couldn't be more of a rodent, yet, I should be more content, it's just that people are out there, without a single cent, maybe we should just stand up and create an event." _Infinity sung.

The crowd was going wild at this time, when Knuckles took the microphone.

"_Y'all know we are in the good old US of A, never wanting to ever dismay. Maybe if we just thought about not ever wanting to delay, we could dismantle, and never dismay." _Knuckles sung.

Then, in a chorus, with the speakers echoing it, Infinity and Knuckles sung the finale.

"_For everyone lost, or who has ever gone throughout shit in their lives, just remember, that we are out here, knowing about your lies. We know you and where you go, just let your life flow." _

They looked like they were done, then Infinity did something unexpected right after the finale.

The music died down.

"_Y'know, it's just that sometimes, people commit crimes, and others just lie, people are out there, dying, just remember, the times are a coming for you." _He finished, pointing his finger out toward the everyone.

The crowd yelled as Infinity and Knuckles walked off the stage.

The next band went on.

* * *

_Back with the two rappers._

"What was that ending about Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "I dunno Knuckles. I just thought it was right." Sonic replied. "Ok. Hey. Shade and I are going out tonight, wanna join us?" he asked. "Nah, I think i'm gonna take a short walk around the park." Sonic told him. "Alright you wuss. Once you get a girlfriend, then we can have a double date." Knuckles teased.

He walked away and Knuckles shrugged and went off to his date with his girlfriend.

It was a rather cold night out. It was dark and Sonic wore his jacket, jeans and black sunglasses, to hide his identity while he enjoyed the free time alone. No one was around, so he could relax.

Then, he heard crying. It sounded like a girl. He got up and looked around. Nothing. The crying's sound increased. Of course, Sonic's curiosity got the better of him. As he came closer to the sound, he realized it to be a girl with pink hair, crying against a tree.

He felt bad for her. So, the famous rapper decided to cheer her up.

Sonic walked up to her and sat down. "You ok?" he asked, trying to mask his rapping voice out of his words. "Yes." she replied. "You don't sure sound like it." Sonic persisted. "I know, but I am." she replied, her voice muffling through her clothes.

"Tell me, I promise that I won't tell anyone else." Sonic said. She looked up, with her left eye, only to see a guy in a hood and wearing sunglasses. "Well, it's just that... My boyfriend broke up with me, because he said that he was already in love; and then, then, he hit me!" she yelled, jumping into Sonic's arms and crying into his shoulder.

Sonic felt sad for her. "It's ok... May I see where he hit you?" he asked. Amy went back and Sonic couldn't make her face out. "I can't see your face." he told her. "Uh.. Take those sunglasses off then." she replied. "Ok. But, can you keep a secret?" he asked. "Sure." she replied. Sonic smiled and took his sunglasses off. After, he took his hoodie off, showing her who he really was. "Oh. My. God. Are you Infinity?" she asked, her voice becoming more and more happier.

"Yea. Just don't yell it out loud. I'm trying to get some peace and quiet for a little bit without reporters of fans pestering me." Sonic said. "Oh.. I'm sorry Infinity." she told him as she looked down and frowned. Sonic smiled then replied, "Just call me Sonic."

She looked up then told him, "Amy Rose is my name." "Ok Amy. I'll make you a deal. If it would put a smile upon that pretty face of yours, how about I get you a backstage pass to the next concert Knuckles and I are doing?" he told her with a grin. "Really? You mean it?" she asked as she looked up at him in wonder. "Hm... Let me ask you this. Did you live with your boyfriend?" Knuckles asked.

Amy frowned then slowly nodded. "Yes. I was totally dependent on him." she told Sonic. Sonic looked confused for a moment, then an idea came to him. "Hm... So... Amy is it? How would you like to work for me?" Sonic asked.

Amy's eyes widened completely. "A-A-Are you serious?" she asked. "Yep. I need a maid for my tour bus, and you can stay in it with me too, if you want." Sonic told her. Amy squealed and then pounced on Sonic. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Amy exclaimed. "Heh. No problem. May I escort you to your new home?" Sonic asked. "If you wish." Amy giggled, playing along with the act.


End file.
